Furniture glides or sliders are often mounted to the terminal ends of the legs of a piece of furniture to act as a buffer between the legs and the floor on which the piece of furniture rests. Typically, furniture glides take the form of convex discs having flat bottoms that rest on the floor. These discs are mounted to the furniture legs by means of adhesive, nails or the like.
While functional for their intended purposes, prior furniture glides have certain limitations. More specifically, repeated movement of the piece of furniture along a floor may cause the adhesive that attaches the furniture glides to the legs of the piece of furniture to fail such that the furniture glides become detached from the bottom of the piece of furniture. This, in turn, may result in the legs of the piece of furniture engaging and damaging the floor. Alternatively, the repeated movement of the piece of furniture along a floor may cause the nails used to mount the furniture glides on the legs of a piece of furniture to become loose and separate therefrom. As heretofore described, once the furniture glide become separated from a leg of a piece of furniture, the corresponding furniture leg may engage and damage the flooring. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a furniture glide that may be simply and easily secured to the leg of a piece of furniture so as to prevent damage to the floor upon which the piece of furniture rests.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a furniture glide that may be securely retained on the terminal end of a leg of a piece of furniture.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a furniture glide that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to utilize.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a furniture glide that may be utilized on the terminal end of a leg of a piece of furniture in order to prevent damage to the floor on which the piece of furniture sits.
In accordance with the present invention, a furniture glide is provided for mounting on a terminal end of a furniture leg. The furniture glide includes a base having an upper surface and a generally arcuate lower surface for engaging a supporting surface, such as flooring or carpeting. A generally tubular, grommet fastener extends from the upper surface of the base. The grommet fastener is receivable in the terminal end of the furniture leg for frictionally connecting the furniture glide to the furniture leg.
The furniture glide may also include a spacing collar positioned about the grommet fastener so as to be engageable with the upper surface of the base. The spacing collar may take the form of an o-ring or may be integrally molded to the grommet fastener. The grommet fastener extends along a longitudinal axis and has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end of the grommet fastener extends into the base below the upper surface. In addition, the lower end of the grommet fastener is flanged outwardly from the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a furniture glide is provided for mounting on a terminal end of a furniture leg. The furniture glide includes a slider having an upper surface and a generally arcuate lower surface terminating at a generally flat apex.to engage a supporting surface. A generally tubular fastener extends along a longitudinal axis and projects from the upper surface of the slider. The fastener is receivable in the terminal end of the furniture leg for frictionally connecting the furniture glide to the furniture leg.
The furniture glide may also include a spacing collar positioned about the fastener so as to be engageable with the upper surface of the slider. The spacing collar may take the form of an o-ring or may be integrally molded to the fastener. The fastener has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end of the fastener extends into the slider below the upper surface. In addition, the lower end of the grommet fastener is flanged outwardly from the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a furniture glide is provided for mounting on a terminal end of a furniture leg. The furniture glide includes a slider having an upper surface and a generally arcuate lower surface for engaging a supporting surface. A generally tubular fastener extends along a longitudinal axis and projects from the upper surface of the slider. The fastener is receivable in the terminal end of the furniture leg for frictionally connecting the furniture glide to the furniture leg. A spacing element is positioned on the upper surface of the slider for spacing the upper surface of the slider from the furniture leg.
The furniture glide may also include a spacing element positioned about the fastener so as to be engageable with the upper surface of the slider. The spacing element may take the form of an o-ring or may be integrally molded to the fastener. The fastener has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end of the fastener extends into the slider below the upper surface. In addition, the lower end of the grommet fastener is flanged outwardly from the longitudinal axis.